


Let's Get Divorced

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Spencer plan for their divorce.  Of course, they need to get married first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Divorced

 

“That was a really nice party,” Spencer says as he looks around at the remnants in the yard.  “You apparently know your way around a wedding.”

“Thanks.  I think it was okay, considering I had such a short time to pull it together.  Caterers help, of course.”  Dave pours a couple of glasses of brandy and hands one to Spencer.  “Come on, sit a few minutes.”  They sit on the garden swing and Dave puts an arm around Spencer, who leans his head on Dave’s shoulder.

“What time are the caterers coming back tomorrow?  Can we sleep in?”

“Yeah, I told them not to show up until ten, if they ever want to cater another party for me,” Dave says as he sips.

“Then I’m sure there’ll be no problem, you’re good for repeat business,” Spencer replies, yawning.

“They could cater our wedding.  Just something small like this in the backyard,” Dave’s been suggesting this since same sex marriage was made legal in DC.

“What would we get out of getting married, Dave?  Things are fine as they are.”  Spencer pours the rest of his drink into Dave’s glass and snuggles in closer.  “Besides, you don’t have the best track record.”

“That’s cold, Spence, real cold.  I didn’t request each of the divorces, just the second one.  And you know that I think we could go the distance,” he sighs loudly.  “Anyway, with our age difference and the fact that you insist on getting hurt at least once a year, one of us would probably end up dead before we divorced.” Dave finishes his drink and kisses Spencer’s head, just to show no hard feelings.

“And you help with the age difference by adding in your health food diet of scotch, cigars and medium rare Delmonicos.  Yeah, I guess we’d be lucky enough to last until we divorce,” Spencer says leaning back into Dave’s arm. 

Dave chuckles quietly.  “Although given a choice, I’d rather divorce.  We could both be horribly vicious and you could wreck some of my things and demand more and more money.”

“I would also make scenes in public.  Oh, and maybe I could destroy a couple pair of your hand made Italian shoes?” Spencer sits up, and smiles.  “And, I’ll fight for custody of Mudgie!”

“That’s the spirit; take my heart while you’re at it.” Dave pulls him back down against his chest. “You got some good ideas.  It’s an open offer, Kitten.  Any time you want it, tell me and we’ll get in the queue for a really bitter divorce.”

Spencer’s silent and Dave thinks he may have dozed off.  Just as he’s ready to wake him to go to bed, Spencer quietly says, “I think it might be time.  I love you and our life together.  Yes.  Let’s get married so we can start planning our divorce.”

He wants to get up and dance, but Dave just smiles to himself as he leans down and kisses Spencer’s head.  “Okay.  Thank you, Spencer.  We’ll do something quiet or huge, however you want it.  You willing to wear a ring?  I know, nothing flashy, simple band.  Would that be okay?”

He stands and pulls Dave to his feet.  “Not flashy, but expensive, please.   Maybe platinum and gold mixed?  Something that will cause you pain when I throw it in your face.”

Dave kisses him and whisper in his ear.  “That would hurt me deeply, Spencer.  Should mine match?”

Spencer shivers as Dave gently nips under his ear.  “Yes, David, I think that would be good.  Let’s go inside and have one last attempt at giving you heart failure.  If you’re still alive in the morning, we’ll go buy rings.”

“You’ve made me and my lawyers very happy,” Dave says, taking Spencer’s hand as they walk towards their house.

 


End file.
